Hello & Goodbye
by Moon Navi
Summary: [It's Guanlin x Seonho or Guanho]
1. chapter 1

**Hello Goobye**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guanlin pov**

 _Namaku Lai Guanlin. aku terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya yang serba berkecukupan. ayahku adalah CEO dari J.H corp._

 _Hal yang aku tahu sejak umurku 5 tahun adalah.. Aku tidak dapat merasakan emosi apapun._

 _Aku tidak dapat merasakan kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kemarahan, kecewa, dan apapun itu. aku samasekali tidak pernah merasakannya._

 _Walaupun demikian, keluargaku sangat menyangiku._

 _Hampir setiap hari disaat Ayah pulang. Ia memberikanku mainan dengan wajah bahagianya._

 _Dan aku.._

 _aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Karna aku tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang mereka._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu. Saat aku beranjak kelas 3 SD Ayahku mulai mengkhawatirkanku._

 _"Aku rasa kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dia bertingkah sangat aneh untuk anak seumurannya"_

 _Kata-kata dari Ayah yang sampai sekarang masih ku ingat._

 _Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama._

 _Ketika aku menginjak masa SMP ku. Aku berpura-pura menjadi anak normal ketika di hadapan mereka dan teman-teman sekolahku._

 _Namun tetap saja. Semuanya tetap hampa untukku._

 _Aku selalu memperhatikan mereka yang tetawa atau menangis dari kejauhan._

 _Aku ingin merasakannya juga,_

 _Merasakan kesedihan,_

 _Merasakan kebahagiaan,_

 _Merasakan kasih sayang yang selama ini ku terima._

 _Dan hal itu dapat kurasakan pada waktu penerimaan siswa baru di SMA ku._

 _Dia.._

 _Adik kelasku yang bernama Yoo Seonho itu.._

 _Aku merasa kalau dia berbeda tapi.. entahlah apakah perasaan ini benar atau tidak.._

 _ **Tbc**_


	2. 01

**Hello Goodbye**

by

Moon Navi

 **01**

 **Monster?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

"Sampai jumpa" ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada teman sekelasku.

Aku melihat punggungnya dengan senyuman tipis dan membalikkan badanku pergi kearah yang berlawanan darinya menuju halte bus terdekat.

Aku menunggu jemputanku sambil menyenderkan tubuhku di halte bus. "Hah" elahan nafas panjang keluar begitu saja dari bibirku.

Aku menatap kosong jalanan sekitarku. Sesekali aku menatap datar kumpulan gadis dari sekolahku yang tertawa bahagia.

'Bagaimana rasanya bahagia?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

Karna bosan aku memakai headset ku dan menutup mataku menikmati musik yang mengalun dari handphone ku.

Aku sedikit mengerutkan dahiku ketika merasakan silau matahari tanpa berniat membuka mataku.

Sekali lagi aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika sinar matahari itu hilang.

Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menatap bingung buku tebal yang berada tepat di atas mukaku. Dengan jari ramping yang sedikit bergoyang.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku dan mendapati seorang siswa dengan baju seragam yang sama dengan ku.

'Apa dia adik kelas?' Tanyaku dalam hati saat melihat wajahnya yang asing.

Ia tersenyum kepada ku wajah tanpa dosanya.

 **Guanlin pov end**

 **Author pov**

Guanlin menatap datar siswa di depannya yang sedang menyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya

"Hallo sunbae" ucap siswa itu dengan ceria.

Guanlin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan tersenyum kepada siswa di depannya "oh" ucapnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Siswa itu menarik tangannya dan kembali memasukan bukunya kedalam sekolah.

Guanlin memperhatikan siswa itu dengan seksama. Ia lebih pendek dari Guanlin dengan kacamata bulat cupunya.

"Sunbae apa kau mendengar ramalan cuaca hari ini?" Tanya siswa cupu itu.

"Tidak" ucap Guanlin dengan datar dan kembali menatap jalanan.

Siswa itu menatap bingung Guanlin sejenak dan tersenyum kembali. Ia menatap langit senja dengan senang.

"Hari ini cuacanya sangat bagus. Benarkan?" Tanyanya kepada Guanlin.

Guanlin mengangguk dengan pelan tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Adek kelasnya itu.

Sreet

Siswa itu meraih tangan Guanlin dan memberikannya sebuah payung berwarna kuning cerah.

"Tapi cuacanya tidak akan bertahan lama. Kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti sunbae" ucapnya dan pergi meninggal Guanlin yang kebingungan sambil memegang payung kuning bergambar anak ayam itu.

"Sampai jumpa sunbae" Ia melambaikan tangan kepada Guanlin dan masuk kedalam mobil jemputannya.

Guanlin memperhatikan mobil siswa itu yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

tes

tes

Guanlin menatap datar langit saat merasakan tetesan air hujan yang turun secara bergantian membasahi bumi.

Ia menatap payung kuning itu dengan seksama kemudian ia melihat jam tangan mahalnya.

"Ini sudah mau malam" gumamnya saat bus yang di nantikannya tidak datang-datang.

Ia menatap ragu payung kuning di tangannya. "Sudahlah" gumamnya dan membuka payung itu.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit di cepatkannya. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melewati taman perumahannya.

Ia melihat seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang menangis sambil meneriakkan kalimat ibu dengan keadaan basah kuyup di guyur hujan.

 **Author pov end**

 **Guanlin pov**

Aku terdiam cukup lama memperhatikan anak kecil itu. Apa dia sedang bersedih? Atau takut?

Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat anak kecil itu berlari kearah tepi jalan raya yang sepi.

"Apa dia berniat menyebrang?" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari bibirku.

Tanpa ada niatan membantu akupun meninggalkan anak itu seorang diri.

 **BRAAAAK**

Suara tabrakan itu membuatku penasaran dan membalikkan tubuhku. Aku melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah melaju kencang meninggalkan anak kecil tadi dengan keadaan bersimbah darah.

Aku menatap datar anak kecil yang sekarat itu tanpa ada rasa kasihan.

Orang-orang yang lewat secara satu per satu mengelilingi anak kecil itu dengan panik.

Beberapa orang mencoba menelpon ambulan dan sisanya mencoba mencegah pendarahan di kepala anak kecil itu.

Mengapa mereka melakukan itu?

Bukankah akan bagus jika anak itu mati?

Bahkan dia sudah di telantarkan oleh ibunya

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai memenuhi otakku.

Apa mereka kasihan dengan anak itu?

Aku mengedikkan bahuku tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku ke rumah.

Skip

"Aku pulang" ucapku dengan sedikit berteriak.

Aku mengerutkan alisku saat tidak melihat siapapun di rumah.

Karna tidak peduli aku memutuskan langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

Namun, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku menuju kamar.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa" ucap seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di pendengaranku.

Ayah?

Aku langsung mengintip dari celah pintu dan menatap datar kedua orang tuaku yang lagi-lagi bertengkar karnaku.

"Rumah sakit jiwa? Apa kau gila? Guanlin tidak sakit! Untuk apa kita membawanya kesana?" Tanya ibu kepada ayah.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Kau tahu sendirikan kalau Guanlin itu sakit! Dia manusia secara fisik namun secara mental.. ia adalah monster!"

'Apa maksudnya? Mengapa ayah mengatakan aku monster?'

"MENGAPA KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU TENTANG ANAKMU SENDIRI? APA KAU GILA?"

Aku melihat ibuku dengan bingung. Mengapa ia berteriak? Apa yang sedang ia rasakan? Apakah ia sedang sedih?

"BUKAN AKU YANG GILA TAPI ANAK KITA!" Aku melihat ayah membentak ibu.

'Tapi aku.. aku tidak gila..'

"hah.. aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya juga" sambung ayah dengan raut wajah yang tak ku mengerti

Aku menatap datar mereka berdua.

'Tidak.. bukan aku monsternya.. bukan aku tapi kalian!' Ucapku dalam hati dan memutuskan kembali kedalam kamar.

 **Tbc**

 **\- Tokoh guanlin di sini adalah sebagai anak yang terlahir tanpa ada perasaan sedih, bahagia, takut, marah, dll.**


	3. 02

**Hello Goodbye**

by

Moon Navi

 **02**

 **ANEH**

.

.

.

.

 **Guanlin pov**

Aku menatap pantulan bayanganku di cermin. Sesekali aku memperbaiki dasi sekolahku.

 _'dia manusia secara fisik namun secara mental.. ia adalah monster'_

Kata-kata itu terus terpikirkan di ingatanku.

Mengapa ayah menyebutku seorang monster?

 **tok**

 **tok**

 **tok**

"adeul~" panggilan ibuku dari luar kamar membunyarkan lamunanku.

aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati ibuku yang tersenyum kepadaku.

"apa kau sudah siap? ayah menunggumu di bawah" ucap ibu sambil mengelus rambutku.

aku tersenyum paksa dan menganggukan kepalaku. Andai saja aku bisa merasakan emosi mungkin ibu dan ayah tidak akan menganggapku monster.

aku menatap punggung ibu yang turun kelantai bawah dengan datar. "ibu" panggilku padanya.

ibu menoleh kearahku dengan senyuman khasnya dan tatapan 'ada apa?'nya.

aku tersenyum sekali lagi "aku tidak lapar.. aku akan kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki saja" ucap ku dengan senyuman paksaku.

ibu menganggukan kepalanya sebenta "baiklah.. tapi kau harus pamit kepada ayah" ucap ibu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kebawah.

"tapi.. aku tidak peduli dengannya" gumamku pelan dan meraih tas sekolahku.

aku memutuskan untuk tidak berpamitan dengan ayah.

Untuk apa aku berpamitan dengannya? dia bahkan menganggapku seorang monster.

dia bukan ayahku..

perkataan ayah semalam masih teringat di pikiranku.

ini bukan pertamakalinya ia ingin memasukkanku ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa.

"dialah yang harus di masukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa"

 **skip**

 **di sekolah**

 **Author pov**

Guanlin mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang sudah di sediakan oleh Osis untuk pembina acara MOS.

Guanlin menyerngit tidak suka saat merasakan sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit putih pucatnya.

"panas" ucapnya pelan

"mengapa mereka menaruh tempat duduknya di tengah lapangan sih" dumelnya dengan suara datar andalannya.

"hah.. kapan ini selesai" Guanlin bergumam dengan malas.

"ini" ucap seorang adik kelasnya sambil menyondorkan botol minuman dingin di hadapannya.

Guanlin menatap datar sebuah botol minuman dingin yang berada tepat di depannya.

"untukmu sunbae.." ucapnya dengan wajah polosnya.

Guanlin memperhatikan adik kelasnya itu dengan seksama.

'imut' itulah yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Kacamata bulatnya yang sedikit miring, bibir tebal yang kelihatan empuk, dan mata teduh yang menengkan.

Tanpa sadar Guanlin tertawa pelan saat fokusnya tertuju kepada hidung adik kelasnya yang kembang-kempis itu.

"sunbae.. mengapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya adik kelasnya dengan mengerucutnya bibirnya.

membuat Guanlin kembali tersadar atas lamunannya "ah.. tidak" ucapnya dengan senyuman paksanya lagi.

"apa kau tidak kembali ke gerombolanmu?" tanya Guanlin.

"oh iya!!"ucap adik kelasnya menepuk jidaknya dengan keras dan membuat Guanlin meringis.

Guanlin menahan pergelangan tangan adik kelasnya itu saat ia hendak pergi dari hadapannya. 'lembut..' itulah yang ia rasakan.

"ekhem" batuknya pelan saat mendapati adik kelas imutnya itu menatap bingung kepadanya.

"n-nama mu?" tanya Guanlin singkat dan memalingkan wajahnya.

senyuman manis mengembang di wajah adik kelas tersebut dan dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tautan tangan Guanlin.

"Seonho. Namaku Yoo Seonho.. salam kenal sunbae.." ucapnya dan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Guanlin untuk berkenalan.

Gualin menarik sudut bibirnya dan membentuk senyuman yang ia tidak sadari "Guanlin.. Lai Guanlin" ucapnya dan meraih tangan adik kelasnya yang manis itu.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti ya sunbae"

Guanlin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan entah mengapa adik kelasnya itu malah terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Ku harap sunbae akan tersenyum seperti itu terus.. karna yang palsu tidak akan semanis yang asli" ucap Seonho dengan senyuman penuh artinya dan pergi meninggalkan Guanlin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Guanlin menatap bingung punggung adik kelasnya itu. "apa maksudnya?"

Perasaan penasaran mulai menyelimutinnya mencoba mengerti perkataan adik kelasnya itu. Namun tak lama ia mengedikan bahunya masa bodoh.

Guanlin kembali melamun. Perasaan aneh menjalar dihatinya namun dengan segera ia tepis dengan rasa ketidak peduliannya.

"apa karna aku lupa mengembalikan payungnya ya.."

"aku rasa aku harus pergi ke doktor sehabis sekolah" ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya.

TBC

 **\- maaf kalau pendek.. mungkin karna saya tidak bisa bikin ff**


	4. 03

**Hello Goobye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari Pertama..**

 _Warning!!_

 _Ranjau typo bertebaran_

 **Seonho side**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang begitu terik terasa menggigiti kulit putih kecoklatan Seonho.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju barisannya setelah ia menghampiri kakelnya yang tampan tadi.

ya.. sebenarnya Seonho mendekati kakak kelasnya itu karna ia merasa kasihan pada kakelnya.

pertemuan pertama mereka yaitu saat Seonho selesai tes di SMA incarannya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah ia melihat kakelnya bersama temannya. namun kakelnya itu tidak terlihat bahagia. kemudian di halte bus. ia melihat kakelnya itu melamun seperti kesepian.

lalu tadi ia menghampiri kakelnya yang bernama Lai Guanlin itu dan melihat bahwa hidup Guanlin itu terasa seperti kebohongan. Jujur saja Seonho mengakui bahwa Guanlin sangat pandai dalam berakting.

Namun sepandai apapun Guanlin berakting.. Seonho selalu bisa mengetahui yang mana yang asli dan yang mana yang palsu.

oke.. kembali ke topik awal

"aih.. jika begini aku akan bertambah hitam" dumel laki-laki dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Seonho mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar lapangan sekolah. Hari ini adalah hati pertama ia MOS. yah.. walaupun ini tidak dapat di bilang beneran MOS karna para siswa baru hanya akan keliling sekolah kemudian mencari kelas masing-masing.

"dimana dia? aih apa dia tersesat?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"eh? tidak mungkinkan dia tersesat.. toh dia sudah kelas XI"

Seonho kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kerumunan siswa-siswi atau murid kelas X yang entah mengapa terasa sangat tinggi.

"YAK BAE JINYOUNG" teriaknya dengan suara tinggi melengking saat melihat orang yang ia cari-cari.

sedangkan yang di panggil?

ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mendatangi Seonho yang hidungnya sudah kembang-kempis seakan ingin menghisapnya.

"mengapa kau lama banget sih?" protes Seonho ketika Jinyoung udah ada di hadapannya.

"ini ambilah dulu.." Jinyoung memberikan sebuah botol minuman dingin ke Seonho yang langsung di sambar ganas oleh Seonho "aku tadi ada urusan.." ucapnya singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"memangnya kau punya urusan apa? pasti hanya memperhatikan Jihoon hyung yang kebetulan lewat membeli minum dari awal sampai akhir ia pergi dari kantin.." ucap Seonho dengan mata yang mendelik tidak suka.

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk "tau aja.."

puk

Seonho mengaitkan tangannya kepundak Jinyoung dan tersenyum seperti om om mesum "tentu saja kakang tau.. kakang kan cinta sama adinda"

DUAAK

Dengan segera Jinyoung mentoel ah tidak.. memukul jidat Seonho dan melihatinnya dengan jijik "IUH NAJIS ANJIRUN" ucapnya menepuk-nepuk bagian tubuhnya yang menurutnya sudah terkontaminasi oleh Seonho.

Seonho menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan tidak percayanya "adinda.. kok adinda tega sama kakangmu ini.."

"sialan kau Yoo Seonho.." dumel Jinyoung dan menjauhi Seonho secepat mungkin.

Seonho tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengejar Jinyoung dari belakang. ia merangkul bahu Jinyoung yang tingginya kurang lebih dari Seonho.

"eii.. aku hanya bercanda hyuung~" ucap Seonho dan menusuk-nusuk pipi tirus Jinyoung.

"jauhkan jari kurus mu yang tajam itu Ho.. siswa lain akan mengira kita berpacaran" ucap Jiyoung dan menepis tangan Seonho dengan pelan.

Seonho mengangguk malas dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Yah.. memang banyak siswi genit yang menggosipin mereka.

 _'cih.. siapa anak berkacamata butut itu?'_

 _'mereka bagaikan beauty and the beast!'_

 _'cih dasar nerd genit.. tidak tau diri banget sih'_

 _'apa anak berkacamata butut itu pacarnya bae jinyoung?'_

 _'tidak mungkin.. di lihat bagaimanapun juga Jinyoung tidak mungkin berpacaran sama anak nerd seperti dia'_

Seonho menghela nafasnya lelah. rasanya ia sangat ingin melemparkan botol minuman dinginnya ke orang yang menjelek-jelekkan dia.

"sudahlah jangan di dengarkan.. habis pembagian kelas nanti kita cari makan oke?" hibur Jinyoung.

Seonho menarik senyuman lebar, matanya berbinar terang "benarkah?"

Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya "tentu saja.." tangannya terangkat dan mengelus sayang sahabatnya itu "aku yang bayar.." sambungnya dan mencubit pelan pipi Seonho.

"YEHET" teriak Seonho dengan senang.

Seonho memeluk sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum cerah "terimakasih hyung" ucap Seonho dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"dasar bocah" gumam Jinyoung pelan dan mengelus pelan rambut Seonho "aku akan kembali ke kelasku.. kau baik-baik lah disini dan cari teman baru.. nanti beri tahu kau ada di kelas berapa oke?"

Seonho mengangguk tidak rela dan menatap memelas ke Jinyoung "apa tidak bisa kau menungguku sampai selesai?"

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya malas "kau menyuruhku membolos?"

dengan cepat Seonho menggeleng dan membolakan matanya "tidak!!" ucapnya lantang dan mendorong tubuh Jinyoung keluar dari kerumunan anak kelas X.

"hyung ada di kelas XI - 1 kan? aku akan mendatangi hyung nanti.. kembalilah ke kelas dan belajar dengan rajin.. pay pay~" ucap Seonho dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Jinyoung dengan kekehannya.

 **skip**

Upacara penyambutan siswa baru sudah selesai. selama jalannya upacara Seonho terus menundukkan kepalanya tidak bersemangat.

'ini menyebalkan' rutuknya dalam hati ketika semua orang yang ia tegur tidak menghiraukannya karna kedekatannya dengan Jinyoung.

"padahal aku hanya ingin berteman" gumam Seonho sedih.

sreet

Seonho menatap bingung sebuah uluran tangan di hadapannya. ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang siswa dengan tampang bule sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"hai.. namaku Samuel.." ucap siswa itu dan terkekeh ketika melihat wajah cengo Seonho.

"kyaaa.. kau sungguh imut!!" sahut seseorang di samping siswa yang bernama Samuel itu dan mencibut pipi Seonho pelan.

"namaku Daehwi.. salam kenal.." ucapnya siswa tadi dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

sedangkan Seonho? ia hanya cengo mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi..

 **Tbc**


	5. xXXx

_saya hanya ingin mengumumkan kalau cerita saya hanya bisa sampai sini saja_

 _Obssesion_

 _Guanlin and Seonho_

 _The Guardian_ _dan Hello Goodbye akan saya hentikan_ _saya mohon maaf untuk readers nim yang udah meluangkan waktu menbaca cerita jelek saya._ _maafkan navi yang kiyowo ini._


End file.
